


The Great Stoschei Twitter Reveal

by WinterTheWriter



Series: Building Happily Ever After [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, MoT universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: You have a lot of responsibilities as an Avenger. For example, telling all of Twitter about your new relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! New sequel, yada yada, read Matter of Time, etc. This one takes place the morning after MoT's last chapter. AKA they just boned. Enjoy!

@CaptainAmerica: Ok…the moment you’ve all been waiting for is here. ;) 

(234K Likes 112K Retweets)

@KoscheiSeta: Hi, yeah, Steve made me get a twitter. That’s not the news but he made me. 

(98K Likes 322K Retweets)

Reply to @KoscheiSeta:

@CaptainAmerica: @KoscheiSeta Ur gonna love it!!! And thats not all you’ll love ;)  
(747K Likes 809K Retweets)

Reply to @CaptainAmerica:

@KoscheiSeta: @CaptainAmerica i already regret this decision Steve

(445K Likes 123K Retweets)

@CaptainAmerica Liked @KoscheiSeta ’s tweet!

@CaptainAmerica Retweeted @KoscheiSeta ’s tweet!

@CaptainAmerica: The big news? #Stoschei is officially CANON!!!!! #Mine #Finally #HesOnMeRightNow #NotLikeThat

(2.1M Likes 980K Retweets)

@KoscheiSeta: What have I gotten myself into?

(1.5M Likes 1M Retweets)

@CaptainAmerica Retweeted KoscheiSeta ’s Tweet!

Reply to @KoscheiSeta:

@RealTonyStark: @KoscheiSeta steve apparently 

(4.3M Likes 5.2M Retweets)

@CaptainAmerica Liked @RealTonyStark ’s Tweet!


End file.
